Tomorrow
by IBurn
Summary: Freezerburn, completed. Tomorrow was something Weiss thought she'd never look forward to - not until she met a certain blonde. Normal life AU. And yes I suck at summary. Rated T for future events. Please review. Note: If I re-read my things and found any mistakes, I will update the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I could've made this story a one-shot, it'll just be long. But I don't want to. I feel like it'll be nice if it's separated into chapters.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

Loneliness was something that Weiss Schnee had grown accustomed to long ago. Sure, she had big sister Winter but she was rarely at home – although more frequent than her father.

She was lying on her bed in her night gown, gazing at the artificial galaxy on her ceiling. It was a rather chilly night, but she made no attempt to warm herself up. The only window in her room had allowed the moonlight to shine in as her source of light; it was a gigantic window where a giant Nevermore could easily fit in.

Then she saw something.

A shadow was doing something weird near the window and the moon had chosen this time to hide behind the clouds, as if it wanted to prevent her from getting a clear view of the intruder. She quickly sat up and pulled out her phone when she heard the sound of her window opening.

 _Oh no._

A soft thud was heard when a figure broke in. Weiss quickly dialed the security number but the intruder was even faster. She was pinned on the bed on her back, in just the blink of an eye; the figure sitting on her stomach, her phone out of reach.

"Weiss Schnee…" the figure's voice sounded so warm, like the sun in the middle of July, but at the same time so hollow – like a part of it was missing.

The moon had done hiding, for it was shining with all its might now, deliberately wanting to show her who the intruder was.

It turned out to be a woman who didn't even bother to cover up her face. Long, curly golden locks flowing freely on her back, a pair of lilac eyes full of emotions and a majestic body full of muscles that wasn't too bulky for a female – in short, this woman was absolutely gorgeous. She wore black colored clothing that covered her whole body and a pair of gloves and boots that was the same color as well.

Weiss did not do anything; she was too stunned to see someone this beautiful.

"Hey…" the blonde pointed a small knife at her throat and leaned so close to her face she could practically feel her breath, "Say something."

The heiress just gave her a smile that consisted of intense mixed emotions and mainly, her loneliness. Her eyes stared right into the intruder's, trying to convey something so desperately.

The blonde's eye widened in surprise, but she made no effort to change her position.

"Why?" Was all she could say.

"If I can't fight it, I might as well just accept it."

A simple sentence, yet so complicated. The blonde frowned; she knew that smile too well. It was exactly the smile her mother Summer gave her on her death bed. A smile that told her she was ready to depart. She knew what the heiress just said wasn't to mock her; it was her view on her own life and something was telling her that this girl was just as wounded as she was.

The intruder stared into those pair of blue orbs, trying to understand more about her.

All she could see was loneliness and – longing.

"You're…the same." Slowly she put her knife down just beside the heiress' hand and used her forehead to touch the heiress' lightly.

Weiss could understand what she was trying to tell her; she understood it too well. Before she could speak, she felt a drop of tear on her cheek.

"Why…" She saw the blonde biting her lips, trying to hold back tears, "Why?"

"Your eyes…" Weiss touched the blonde's cheek lightly, "I know they were once full of vibrant."

The intruder couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She parted from her prey's forehead and her head it on her shoulder, her cheek touching the heiress' cold one.

"Yang." The blonde whispered in her ears.

"Yang," The heiress repeated that beautiful name, "I'm Weiss."

"I know."

"Why are you here?"

She felt Yang grabbing both her shoulder tightly upon hearing that question. She remained her current position as the heiress caressed her golden locks.

"I normally hate people touching my hair you know."

"But I'm touching it now."

"I'm fine with you I guess."

Weiss continued to stroke her hair gently, waiting for the blonde to answer.

"I'm here to kill you." She then paused a moment, "Was."

"Why?"

"Your father ran me over with a car." Yang's voice sounded harsh, "He made me lost my treasured…thing forever and I want him to understand how that feels."

Weiss recalled that incident. Apparently her father's driver had a day off to do something important and the man had to drive himself. However things didn't go well as he accidentally ran over a motorcyclist. He paid for all the hospitals fees and stuffs but with the power of his wealth the charge on him was ultimately dropped. It wasn't reported that detailed by the media as the man had a pretty big influence being the CEO of the Schnee Electric Company.

"He won't care." Weiss replied.

"Why?"

"He simply sees me as the heiress of the company. There's nothing beyond that."

"He doesn't care about you as his daughter?"

"He's too busy to care about family. Didn't even attend mother's funeral because he was too busy running the company."

"Is that why your eyes are so empty?" Yang shifted her position and once again gazed into blue pools.

"It's cold. It's really cold...I'm all by myself."

The blonde touched her cheek gently, "You…don't have friends?"

The heiress shook her head.

For a moment both didn't say anything until Weiss broke the silence.

"Forgive me for asking…that case is almost two years ago. Why only do it now?"

"I was gonna forget about him." The blonde gritted her teeth, "But I recently saw him…saw him still carrying on without even a sense of guilt. I saw him visiting children with disabilities in the hospital. I was there too that day and I saw his face when the camera's not looking – he had a disgusted look…and I was so angry."

"I'm sorry Yang."

"You don't have to apologize for your father. You're not supposed to do that."

They heard muffled sound coming from the other side of the door and Yang quickly jerked up from their current position, grabbing her knife and preparing to leave.

"Will I see you again?" The heiress whispered.

The blonde just smirked and jumped out of the windows, disappearing into the darkness.

"Weiss?" Came Winter's voice when the door was opened, "Are you alright? I heard some noises."

"I'm alright Winter. I was just practicing singing. I can't fall asleep." The heiress quickly made up some excuses.

"I see. Go get some pills if you're not feeling well. I'm going back to my room now."

"Of course. Thank you sister."

As the door closed the heiress breathed a sigh of relief. She shifted a bit to make herself comfortable to sleep and she felt something soft near her left shoulder.

It was a yellow handkerchief with the initial 'Y' sewed on the right lower corner. Weiss brought it close to her nose and immediately she smelled sunshine and citrus. She closed her eyes, recalling that intruder who turned out to be a beautiful beast wounded by lost and loneliness.

For once in her life, she was looking forward to tomorrow.

 **#**

 **Thank you for taking your precious time to read my story.**

 **And yes I suck at naming stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here ya go, second chapter. I've decided to make this story a slow pace one as my previous series 'Out of Darkness' was pretty fast paced.**

 **#**

Weiss woke up exactly one minute before her alarm rang. Slowly positioning herself so she could sit comfortably on her bed she shut the alarm off and stretched.

 _Was yesterday night a dream? It felt so…unreal._

She quickly turned around and saw that yellow handkerchief on her pillow. So it wasn't a dream – although it definitely felt like one. An intruder broke in and tried to kill her but in the end she fell in love with that gorgeous angel.

After a nice hot shower she went to the dining room and only the maids were there.

"Good morning Miss Schnee." One of the maids bowed to her.

"Good morning. I assume father and Winter had gone out?" She sat on a chair getting ready to eat.

"Yes Miss Schnee. They've gone out about an hour ago."

She sighed. They were so busy they didn't even bother to greet her in the morning before they went to work. She had a quick breakfast and went to the study room to work on some assignments her father had left her – the man wanted her to eventually take over Schnee Electric Company, so he always left her with assignments to help her understand more about the world of business.

 _It's going to be a long day._

It was already night time when she was done with all the assignments. She skipped dinner and just desperately wanted to rest. Opening the door that led to her room she saw a familiar figure sitting on her bed silently waiting for her.

"Good evening princess." the blonde smiled; she was still in that black outfit that covered most part of her body yesterday.

"Don't call me that you brute." Closing the door she dashed to the blonde's awaiting arms and they fell onto the bed with the heiress on top, "I knew you'd come back."

"Of course I will." Yang smiled, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"It's so strange."

"What's strange?"

"I've only know you for one day."

"Then you'll get the thrill of knowing me more."

"You dolt."

Weiss was rather impressed of the fact that this brute could actually break through all the securities in the Schnee household twice in a row and come to see her. Either she needed an upgrade in the system or this intruder was simply too skilled.

"We won't get walked in by somebody again will we?" Yang asked.

"We will." Weiss got up from her current position and walked to the door, locking it while giving the blonde a smirk, "Now we won't."

"Aww, princess getting naughty here. I'm all for it though."

"Hush. Don't even think about it." The heiress made her way back to the bed and lied down, nuzzling against the blonde's chest. The blonde put her hand around her waist and brought her tighter into the embrace.

"Just stay with me for a while, can you?"

"Of course, Weiss."

She flinched upon hearing Yang called her name. This was the second time – the first time being a harsh tone calling her full name, but this time it was so gentle that the heiress could just melt into it.

Both just stayed there, enjoying the silent and peaceful atmosphere before a noise startled them - Weiss' stomach was growling.

"Uh…I skipped dinner."

"Why?"

"Just want to rest. I'm so tired." She placed kisses on the blonde's collarbone.

"No you can't. Your stomach's complaining Weiss."

The heiress groaned.

"Come on, let's go get some food."

"I beg your pardon?"

The blonde flashed Weiss an evil smirk as she picked her up in bridal style and walked to the window, the latter not resisting. The heiress' room was on second floor and she had wondered how Yang could climb up here without using a ladder.

"Okay princess." She put her princess down and let her stood there while getting ready, "I'll jump down first, then you jump when I give the signal. I'll catch you."

"What?!" The heiress squeaked, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand when she realized it was a little too loud – she wouldn't want her servants to hear her, "Are you crazy?"

"Heh, study something science-y princess. There's a way to not get hurt and it's called parkour~" The blonde said, accentuating the word 'parkour'.

"Wait-"

Yang Xiao Long had leaped over the window swiftly as she kicked the wall to ensure that she didn't fall at an exact ninety degree. She then did a parkour roll when she landed on the ground a bit further from the window, the grass below providing her a softer base to reduce the impact.

Standing up from the roll she dusted some grass off her body and turned to face the dumbfounded heiress up the window. She walked closer and spread out her arms, signaling the girl to jump.

"Great, now I'm getting crazy too." Weiss mumbled to herself before she made a jump and the blonde had caught her elegantly.

"Wow, didn't know your trust in me is that deep." She said as she gently put the heiress down.

"Quiet you." She blushed as she crossed her arms - then she realized something.

"What's wrong Weiss?" The blonde looked at her in concern as she sensed the heiress squirming in uneasiness.

"N…nothing. Let's go back to the room Yang. I can't go out without my…without letting anyone knows."

Yang raised her eyebrow, not believing her.

"Uh fine. I'm not wearing my bra right now."

The blonde blinked before she burst into laughter, although it sounded more like a dead chicken struggling because she was trying to compress the volume.

"W…Why are you laughing at me?!"

"So…sorry princess…that look on your…face…" Yang wiped tears off her eyes, "Damn, I haven't laugh so hard ever since that accident…"

Weiss pouted.

"Whoops. Don't worry princess, we're not going to the city. We're going into the forest."

The Schnee mansion was built at the end of the city, with the front facing the street and the back facing the wood – and the heiress' room was just located conveniently at the back.

"I don't really know how long I can put up with your craziness…"

"We're not going too far, just by the stream. C'mon, I'll carry you since you're not wearing any shoes."

Weiss' expression had softened as Yang carried her up once again in that graceful and romantic bridal style. They took their sweet time strolling through the woods, the blonde knowing the way just like the back of her hand. Within a few minutes they had arrived at a stream and the sound of the water running had made the atmosphere extremely tranquil.

Yang let Weiss down as she took off her black jacket, revealing a yellow colored long sleeved tight shirt with a fire emblem on her left chest. Weiss stared at those prominent breasts and that tempting cleavage; she had totally forgotten to blink. The blonde noticed that and she leaned forward slowly on purpose while smirking, letting the heiress ogle her more.

"W…What do you think you're doing, you brute!" Weiss snapped out of the stare but she was unable to stop that furious blush on her pale face.

"Aww, I thought you like what you see."

"Quiet you!"

"Sure~" Yang took the jacket and placed it on the ground neatly as she patted it, "C'mere, sit on my jacket. Your gown can't get dirty."

Weiss obliged.

"And what are we supposed to do here?"

Yang said nothing; she just smiled to the heiress as she started to gather some sticks and dry leaves. She then started to make a fire and had silently thanked herself for forgetting to take the lighter out of her pocket before departing to the Schnee mansion.

"Wait here princess."

Weiss spent her time admiring the blonde as she bounced here and there, trying to catch a fish in the stream with her knife. And Dust she was extremely good at it.

Not long after that she caught a fish and had started cleaning out all the intestines and dirty substances in the fish. She skillfully poked the fish into a long thin stick as she placed it near the fire to cook it.

"So we're eating fish?"

The blonde shook her head, "You're eating it. I've ate before I come here, unlike someone who decided to skip dinner just because she's too tired – although her stomach was acting against her will."

"Hmph." The heiress half pouted.

"I bet you never had any experience like this before eh?"

"You mean?"

"Eating a fresh caught fish by the stream. I used to do it all the time when I was a kid…along with my dad and my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yep. Name's Ruby, a little dork who's obsessed with weapons and tools." She turned the fish to let it cook evenly.

"I see. Is your relationship close with her?"

"Mmhmm. We live in a small house together. I take you and your sister isn't that close eh?"

"Winter's a nice sibling…I guess we just weren't that close." The heiress leaned on the blonde's shoulder, "But I know she cares about me. A lot."

"That's nice. Oh it's almost done." Yang carefully touched the steaming hot fish, "Mmm it's cooked."

Weiss was about to grab the stick but Yang had stopped her from doing so. She scowled and the blonde smiled, bringing the fish close to her mouth and started blowing air to it to let it cool down. The heiress was rather flattered by her action of care and just waited patiently.

"Ok all good. Here."

The heiress started biting into the fish and was genuinely surprised by the freshness of it. There wasn't any ingredients added while the blonde cooked the fish – she simply just roasted it to let it cooked, but Dust it was so delicious.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah." After finished savoring the fish she continued to lean on Yang's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad." The blonde kissed the top of her head.

The two stayed like that for a moment before they had to go back to the mansion. Yang had let Weiss climbed onto her like a sloth before she did a wall run to reach the window on the second floor and climbed into the room.

"So that's how you climb up into my room."

"Yep." The blonde puffed out her chest proudly.

"You dolt."

Yang's lips curved upwards as she hugged the white-haired girl, whispering, "Hey Weiss. I have to go now…umm…before I go, can I…?"

The blonde released Weiss and slowly leaned to her face – however before she could taste the heiress, she was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"Not so fast, Yang. If you want to kiss me…you have to come tomorrow."

Yang smirked and kissed the smaller girl's finger.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

 **#**

 **Thanks for following this stories guys.**

 **And seriously, parkour is so much fun to watch. Yang, in all of my stories, is a freaking good free runner. Qrow is her mentor. *wink***

 **Edit: To a guest review I couldn't reply using PM,** **I know the difference between parkour and free running. Yang can do both, but I refer her more to a free runner than a parkour artist because free runner definitely can do parkour actions, but parkour artists don't necessarily know how to do all the fancy flips in free running.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I hereby present to you chapter three.**

 **#**

Ever since that encounter, Yang had been visiting her every night.

Weiss sat on her bed, waiting for Yang's arrival patiently. She had been a little late than usual and Weiss was worried that something might've happened to her.

She heard a knock on the window and quickly turned to it, her worry completely vanished. A certain blonde was _hanging_ there, head resting on her arms which were holding the window frame tightly as her legs were standing on frame of the window below supporting her weight. She sent the heiress a sheepish smile as the latter opened the window for her.

"Greetings, milady." Yang leaped inside the room and landed on the floor gracefully, reminding Weiss of a cat.

"Must you be so dramatic?"

"Uh-oh. I'm naturally this entertaining."

"You dolt." Weiss leaned in to give Yang a peck on her lips.

"Aww, only a peck? C'mon, let's continue the part where we leave off yesterday night~"

"Hush. Why are you late today?" Weiss slowly made her way to her bed, the blonde following her behind.

"Rubes' staying up late. I can't sneak out before she falls asleep."

"I accept your apology." The heiress crossed her arm.

"Aww." Yang hugged Weiss lightly before the two ended up in a passionate kiss, tongues exploring in each other's mouth. The heiress moaned slightly into her mouth as her hands began to wander around the blonde's body, both slowly approaching the bed.

Yang had taken the chance to pin Weiss' hands on the soft mattress, planting strong kisses on her neck and collarbone as the heiress led out lecherous moans. She whined when the blonde suddenly stopped.

"Not so soon." She smirked.

The heiress pouted.

 _How dare you stop after you got me on fire. You'll pay for that you brute._

"Uh, I won't pay for that~"

Weiss flinched.

"Did you just read through my mind?"

"It's easy to read you." The blonde gazed into her icy blue orbs, "Your eyes…they convey your emotions really well."

"Hmph."

"Let's just cuddle tonight princess." Yang shifted from her position, releasing the heiress' hands and lied down beside her, squishing her breasts with her hands, "Come, Xiao Long girls are getting a bit lonely here~"

"You perverted oaf." Weiss huffed and nuzzled into the taller girl's chests while the latter hugged her tightly on her waist, "Xiao Long is your surname?"

"Eh, you didn't know?"

"You never told me…"

"Uh, I guess so. My full name's Yang Xiao Long."

"Little dragon huh?"

"Wow."

"I can speak more than one language you idiot."

"Of course, you're Weiss Schnee, best girl in the world!"

"Flatterer."

"I can flatter my own girlfriend can't I?"

"Of cour…wait, what did you say?"

"We're in a relationship...right? Or are we not?"

"Uh…" Weiss had taken her time to think about this.

Sure, Yang came to see her every night and she could say that the blonde was the closest person to her in the entire world. But after a week of seeing each other and doing things that normally only couple would do…she realized they had never once confirmed about their relationship. Did she love Yang? Or did Yang love her? They had never asked each other about this until Yang brought up the term 'girlfriend'.

"Yang," Weiss whispered, "Do you love me?"

"I love you." The blonde whispered back almost immediately, "I love you more than anything."

"I…I love you too." The heiress smiled and proceeded to kiss her while holding her hands, only to find her still wearing that pair of black colored gloves, "Yang?"

"Sorry princess. I can…I can agree with anything, but please don't make me take off my gloves." Yang bit her lips, as if she was trying to suppress her feelings.

Weiss wanted to ask for the reason, but had ultimately decided against it. She believed that Yang would tell her if she wanted to and she didn't want to force her. She gave her…girlfriend a smile of reassurance.

"Thanks Weissy."

"Don't mention it." The heiress released her hands, "By the way…Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"It's my birthday the day after tomorrow. There would be a party held in the grand hall…until quite late in the night, so you might've want to drop by later than usual."

"Nah, I can wait for you. No one else will come into your room other than you, right?"

"Nope, not at night."

"That settles it~"

"When's your birthday little dragon?" Weiss touched Yang's nose with her index finger playfully.

"A week after yours~"

"That's pretty convenient."

"Yep, let's sneak out again during my birthday. By the way, how long can I keep doing this?" She looked at the heiress in her arms with concern.

"I'm pretty sure Winter would be happy with us being together but…my father would be the issue. I don't think he'll allow me to be with you."

"Well, after your birthday you'll be eighteen, no?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then you'll have legal rights. You can do whatever you want without his permission, isn't it?"

"That's true."

"So we can officially be together after your birthday~?"

"I hope so."

"Think I'll announce to my family tomorrow about us. I think they'll be happy with that."

"Will they?"

"Rubes' been hoping I can find someone ever since…well, the accident, so I think she'll be really happy for me. As for my dad…he's pretty open minded."

"I see. Forgive me if this sounds offensive but…I've never heard you talking about your mom?"

"She left me when I was born." Yang tried but her voice sounded harsher then she intended.

"I'm sorry." Weiss apologized guiltily.

"No no it's fine. I just…I just can't get over why she left me. I never knew why."

They both stayed silent for a moment before Yang continued her words.

"Dad married Ruby's mom after that and Ruby was born. Her name was Summer. She passed away five years ago in a car crash."

The heiress stroked the back of her head gently to show her concern, never breaking any eye contact with the blonde.

"Thanks for telling me these." She smiled, "My mother…she passed away a few years ago too. It was a plane crash. Ever since then our family had been using private jet in fear of…you know, the same thing happening."

"You don't have to remind yourself of such tragedy Weiss." The blonde kissed her temple.

"I felt like it'll only be fair if I tell you mine."

"Silly girl."

It wasn't long after that when the clock stroke one forty-five – the time where Yang had to leave. They both shared a passionate kiss before parting and the blonde had promised to come see her tomorrow.

However, when tomorrow night approached, there was no one in the room waiting for her. She waited there patiently, even until three in the morning; but the heiress was nowhere to be seen. She thought that she might be busy so she decided to go back and visit again tomorrow.

And she wasn't there after that either.

It was the day before her birthday party, but Weiss Schnee was not in the room – it was like she completely disappeared. Yang bit her lips; she didn't want this. She wanted to see the heiress so badly; she wanted to touch her and kiss her and whisper cheesy things in her ears.

Was she avoiding Yang? What if she was involved in some kind of danger and she was unable to contact Yang? What if her father had found out and forbid her from seeing Yang ever again? What if…what if these were all a dream and she had finally woken up?

With great uneasiness Yang left the empty room while silently making a decision for tomorrow.

 **#**

 **Guys, I want to clarify one thing here.**

 **It is EXTREMELY dangerous to do parkour while wearing gloves. Yang is an expert, so guys, don't follow her, she's showing a bad example. Although gloves do help protect your hand (as you have to grab lotsa hard surfaces) but it'll also have a chance to let you slide. And sliding while you're doing parkour is not fun at all.**

 **And anyone has theories what happened to Weiss? Hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So what happened to Weiss? Read to find out. Hehe.**

 **#**

Yang knew the party would begin at seven o'clock in the evening. After she woke up, she took the best dress she had in the wardrobe and tossed it onto her bed so that her she could get ready faster to go to the Schnee mansion.

"Yang?" Ruby's voice was heard at the other side of the door.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Can I come in?"

Yang wanted to just shove her away and make her leave but she knew her little sister was just worried about her. Slowly she made her way to the door and opened it, inviting Ruby inside.

"There's still no news from Weiss?" Ruby asked. Two days ago she had told her father and sister about Weiss and they were very happy for her. Although Taiyang – her dad didn't believe it at first but Yang showed her the photo they snapped together beside the stream that day. Yang had come home with a sad and depressed face since the day before yesterday but she wouldn't tell her family what happened. Not until Ruby confronted her.

"No. I'm gonna sneak into the party tonight. There'll be lotsa guests so I won't be noticed."

"Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Sure. Thanks Rubes." Yang hugged her sister and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

The family lived in a small house inside the wood, just beside a river that was connected to that stream the night Weiss and her sneaked out for the first time. The blonde couldn't get those negative assumptions out of her mind so she decided to do what she loved the most – parkour in the wood.

She jogged to her favorite area and after checking the conditions of the rocks and fallen tree logs there she started her exercise. Jumping over rocks, leaping from one log to another, doing a back flip before landing – she loved doing these. The feeling of overcoming any obstacles in her path was simply refreshing and it gave her a sense of freedom.

Yang was more of a parkour artist than a free runner though, for she didn't have many flashy flips and rolls and cheat gainers and stuffs. She simply just wanted to leap through the things that kept her from moving forward.

Ever since Weiss' father ran her over two years ago, she had gone through a huge amount of recovery – from both physical as well as mental injuries. She was depressed for so long before her family pulled her out of it. She was really thankful to have such wonderful father and sister. Her uncle Qrow then introduced her to parkour, which she fell in love instantly. Her injuries from the accident had ended her boxing career and when that was a big part of the reason she was depressed, parkour had brighten the day for her.

It was already noon when she was satisfied with her performance. The sisters had a brief lunch while their dad couldn't make it home due to work. Ruby had decided to keep her sister accompanied for the afternoon so they just relaxed in the work cabin beside the house. Yang helped Ruby in making wood arrows while the latter was busy carving a bow.

Evening approached faster than they had expected and Yang was ready to go find out what had happened to her girlfriend.

She was now hiding behind some bushes as she saw many familiar faces walking into the mansion through the front door. Famous politicians, businessmen and hell, even some high ranked cops were invited. No wonder Weiss' father could get away from running over her; he probably bribed the people involved.

It was eight in the night when the people arriving started to lessen. Deciding now was the time she slowly sneaked into the house through a window so that she wouldn't had to get caught for not having the invitation card.

The grand hall wasn't that hard to find. It was decorated with majestic lights and fancy tables and chairs surrounding the middle of the room. People were dancing to the waltz in the middle; although most were chatting on the outer circle. She moved around elegantly while looking for Weiss. It didn't look her long because that silver ponytail wasn't something common - she found her sitting at the corner of the ball, near to the staircase.

She wanted to call out her name, but her voice was stuck in her throat as she got nearer to the girl.

Weiss Schnee had an ultra depressed expression and she was sitting on a wheelchair.

"Weiss?" She whispered but in an audible volume to the girl.

Weiss flinched and tried to move away but Yang was faster. She reached the heiress and knelt down in front of her, powerful arms grabbing the wheelchair to prevent her from running away.

"Weiss, we need to talk." The girl was stubborn as she looked to the side, avoiding Yang's eyes.

"Weiss please. Please…please talk to me."

She could see the heiress was trying hard to hold back tears. It really broke her heart to see the heiress like this so she touched the latter's hand gently and whispered, "I really miss you princess. Please just…"

Weiss mouthed 'room' as she turned away. Yang nodded and got away from the party through the same window she came in. After changing to her usual black outfit behind some bushes she put her dress in a bag and carried it with her to the usual spot she left her stuff before climbing up to Weiss' room.

The heiress was already inside the room waiting for her as she leaped through the window.

"Weiss…"

"Why did you come?" The heiress sounded so broken and Yang recognized that tone. It was exactly the same tone she used when she was in the hospital talking to her family after the accident.

"I came because I miss you Weiss. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I didn't want anything to do with you anymore. Please leave." Her attempt to sound cold and cruel was successful but Yang was no normal person.

"Is it because of…that?" The blonde eyed the wheelchair, "You know I don't mind it honey. You're you, a wheelchair doesn't change it."

"Yes it does!" Weiss snapped, "I'm paralyzed now Yang! I can't feel my legs anymore! I need assistance on everything I want to do and I hate that! It's permanent Yang, I've lost control of my legs forever. I need to sit on this damned wheelchair for the rest of my life!"

"Weiss." The blonde slowly made her way to the heiress who was just beside the door. She locked the door and carried her princess up then gently put her on the bed.

"Stop…stop being so nice to me. I hate you. I don't want to see you anymore. Leave me alone!" The heiress sobbed while hitting the blonde's shoulder with her thin arms.

"Weiss, listen to me." She knelt down in front of the sitting heiress only to realize there was a scar on her left eye.

"You see that scar? It's fucking ugly. I'm no longer Weiss Schnee now. I'm no longer the Weiss Schnee you once loved."

"Hey. I love you."

Before Weiss could talk back, Yang had got up and pressed a light kiss on her scar.

"You're beautiful." She smiled.

"Stop being so nice to me…I don't deserve it…" Weiss covered her face with her hands, sobbing intensely.

"You remember you once asked me about the gloves?"

Weiss' eye widened when Yang started to take off the black gloves she wore all the time and revealed a prosthetic palm. She then proceeded to take off the black jacket and the tight yellow shirt, leaving only her sport bra on.

It turned out her entire right hand, up to her powerful bicep was a prosthetic arm.

The heiress was too shocked to say anything. The blonde reached out her fake arm to Weiss and the latter touched it out of reflex.

"I can't feel you when you touch my right hand too." She smiled as two lines of tears started to flow down on her cheek, "But I love you. I love you more than anything and I mean it. I love everything of you and I don't care about what happened to your legs. I know how you feel Weiss. I went through the same thing when…when I was ran over. I lost my entire arm. I was a professional boxer, you know? Losing an arm for a professional boxer is like…is like losing my life."

"I'm sorry Yang…" Weiss was feeling really guilty for her father. Yang shook her head and grabbed the heiress' hand tight with her prosthetic palm.

"No, you listen. You listen good okay. When I lost my arm, I also lost a part of my soul. I understand how much your legs meant to you, but we're different. You know why? Because I have a loving family and I have friends that stayed by my side no matter how much of a bitch I was when I was going through my most difficult times. But you're different Weiss…you're all alone. That's why I'm here. I'm your girlfriend and I can't possibly tell you how much I love you. I just…don't want you to go through this alone. You have me, you can rely on me. So please…stop shutting yourself up and saying that you're not you anymore…you're perfect no matter what happened to you Weiss. I love you."

After a long speech Yang had given up on trying to hold back herself as she hugged the heiress and the latter had returned the embrace.

"I love you too Yang…I was so scared that you'd reject me when you see me like this...so I figured it'll be better if I just...run away rather than facing you..."

"I will never reject you. I won't stop loving you Weiss. Not a chance."

"I miss you so much. I wanted to see you so badly yesterday…or the day before that. But…I was involved in a terrorist attack on my family two days ago and…although I was lucky I was fine…my legs…"

"Sssh. Don't remind yourself of the past. I'm here now princess."

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful person – no, girlfriend like you?" Weiss kissed Yang's collarbone.

She smiled when Yang once again planted a kiss on her scar. The little dragon was a sun – her sun that shone so brightly on her path towards the future.

Towards the tomorrow that they would go through together.

 **#**

 **Anybody kinda guessed Yang's right arm is fake? I've been dropping hints since the beginning...hehe.**

 **Okay, there's also something I would like to clarify here – and yes it's about parkour again. Yang has a prosthetic arm but she's still able to jump and roll here and there and I know it's a big plot hole. But fear not, for it's Papa Schnee that paid for that arm and it's an extremely advanced arm that just functions like an ordinary arm. The only flaw is she can't feel things with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I stuffed the climax of the story into one chapter. Mostly because I can't stand Weiss being a whiny bitch. I'm sorry.**

 **Another reason being deep inside, she still wants Yang. It's that simple~**

 **#**

Weiss couldn't help but fell in love with Yang more each time during her visit. They had resumed their meetings every night after Yang confronted her during her birthday – and that was the worst but also the best birthday she ever had.

There was a knock on the window before a certain blonde entered the room and landed on the floor with ease. She had chosen to wear a yellow tank top beneath the black jacket she wore all the time because she didn't have to worry about keeping her having a prosthetic arm a secret from Weiss anymore.

She didn't want Weiss to know she had a fake arm before she was ready, but after seeing how broken Weiss was on her birthday made her revealed it way earlier than she had expected. But it wasn't a bad thing, for it only deepened their love even more.

"Evening princess."

"Evening brute."

"Aww, can't you come up with some cuter nickname?" Yang pretended to be hurt, but she couldn't cover that wide grin on her face. Her snow princess had reverted back to her usual self and she took that as a good sign.

"No can do. Brute suits you perfectly." Weiss smirked exactly the way Yang did it all the time.

"You're being naughty princess~" Yang said seductively while slowly sashaying her way to the white-haired girl on the bed, "Such naughty girl has to be punished."

Weiss lied on the bed and put both her hands beside her head while giving Yang a smirk, as if she was challenging her.

And she had succeeded, for Yang was being turned on instantly. Her little princess was in such vulnerable state and it had lightened up the wild flame within her.

"You asked for this, you naughty little white."

With that, she crawled on top of Weiss and used her right hand to restraint her by pinning both her hands on top of her head. She then kissed the heiress roughly and the latter eagerly returned the kiss, both tongue fighting for dominance with Yang's left hand holding Weiss' cheek.

They broke the kiss later and Yang continued to plant kisses on her neck and collarbone as the heiress panted for air. Yang slid her knee in between Weiss' leg and the latter led out a lustful moan, desperately wanting the blonde to light her on fire.

Yang slowly moved her kisses down to the heiress' cleavage while releasing her hands, enabling the heiress to wrap her hands around her waist. She pulled the blonde closer to her subconsciously when the blonde started to grind her knee a bit, sending the heiress into ecstasy.

Then they heard the sound of the door knob being twisted.

Weiss groaned when Yang stopped, blaming herself for forgetting to lock the door. Yang quickly rolled off the heiress and swiftly landed on the floor on her back. She was panic when the door began to move so she just rolled into the small space under the huge bed, putting her trust on Weiss to fend off whoever decided to ruin their heavenly moment.

The person turned out to be her elder sister Winter. She had walked in on them, _again._

"Good evening Winter." Weiss said, regained her calm composure.

"Are you alright Weiss? I heard some noise and it didn't seem to be a singing voice." Winter closed the door and walked to her younger sister, sitting on the bed just beside where Weiss was lying.

"I had a nightmare." _Yeah, nightmare the moment you came in. Now the mood is all killed._

"Is the attack still haunting you?" Winter frowned.

Weiss sighed as she gave her sister a smile of reassurance. She couldn't blame Winter for ruining her moment with Yang; her big sister was just worried about her.

"You can come to me you know." Winter said, "Although I think you'd prefer to come to her more."

With that, Winter took a pillow from Weiss' bed and tossed it _hard_ under bed, resulting an 'oompf' from the girl hiding there.

Yang crawled out from her current position with a pillow in her left hand while her right hand was rubbing her forehead. Whoever threw the pillow to her was a human with unimaginable _demonic_ strength.

"So you knew." Weiss crossed her arm. Hah, now she could fully express how unhappy she was because of Winter.

"Since a few nights ago. I was curious because you recovered too fast from the trauma. I figured you must be seeing someone without my knowledge so…so I did a little research." Winter shrugged.

"And you're so good in choosing the time to bust us."

"Your room isn't sound proofed you know? Although the moans were pretty sexy."

" _Winter Schnee of the Schnee family!_ "

"I was just teasing you." She chuckled then turned to the blonde who was looking at both of them with confusing eyes, "Care to introduce yourself, blondie?"

"Oh uh…My name's Yang Xiao Long, I'm eighteen, and I'm a natural blonde…"

"Chill down little dragon. I'm not here to threaten you and I'm not an overprotective big sister to Weiss. I believe she's big enough to make her own decision." Winter patted the space beside her and the blonde sat there without questioning much.

The woman was already in her nightwear, a plain white pajama with a Schnee logo on the back – meaning she came here on purpose to talk to the both of them.

"My name is Winter Schnee, and it is my pleasure to meet you Yang." The woman gave out her right hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too." Yang took her hand for a brief handshake. She was relieved when Winter didn't question about her having a prosthetic arm.

"Yang, I'm not against you two seeing each other." Winter said while looking at her younger sister, "In fact, I'm really happy that Weiss had finally found someone whom she can rely on. I know she's been really lonely for her whole life…and I was never a good elder sister. I was so busy with my work I barely have time to be with her. So Yang, please take good care of her will you?"

"Of course I will. I love her."

"I can see that." Winter smiled, "And Weiss?"

"Yes Winter?" Weiss looked at her big sister.

"Father does care about you honey. He's just really bad at showing it."

"He's _really_ bad at showing it if that's the case." Weiss huffed.

"So I think…since you're officially eighteen already, you might want to sit father down and have a talk to him. He's always assumed that you'll take over the company but…I know that isn't what you really want. Perhaps you can talk to him and…well, introduce Yang to him and tell him about your relationship."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Weiss squeaked, "Father will never approve of us!"

"I told you Weiss, he does care, especially after the terrorist attack and what happened with your…legs. I've seen him blaming himself when he thought no one else was looking. He loves you Weiss." Winter gave her a pity smile, "He does care."

"Yeah Weiss, why don't we take this chance to make it official?" Yang interrupted, "As much as I love the whole 'sneaking into the castle to see my princess' thing…it has to end someday. And as big sister says…now's a good chance."

Weiss gazed into lavender pools and found not a single trace of hesitance and lie there; in fact it was full of pure determination and honesty that the blonde wanted to be with her- she loved her.

"Winter, can you leave us alone? We need to talk." Weiss said as she got up and sat on the mattress facing both her sister and her lover.

"Of course." Winter wasted no time in getting up to leave the room. Right before she closed the door though, she turned around and knocked the wall lightly, "Remember, not sound proofed."

Weiss scowled.

Yang chuckled and had gone and locked the door before sitting in front of the heiress again.

"Okay, Weiss, I gotta ask you a few questions before we…y'know, confront your father."

The heiress nodded.

"Do you have any intention to take over the company?"

"No."

"Then uh…do you want to come with me?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Come and live with me…in my house. I'll take care of you Weiss." Yang smiled, "I want my princess to stay with me and be happy."

"I'm happy as long as I'm with you." Weiss smiled back.

"Then…it's a yes?"

The girl nodded.

"Yes!" Yang tackled the heiress and both fell onto the bed on their side, "I'm so happy you're willing to come with me! Although uh…the house's small and…y'know, but as luxury as this mansion…"

"Hush. I don't care about that you dolt. All I care about…is you." Weiss nuzzled against her lover's neck.

"I really want to go to the top of Mountain Glenn and announce to the whole world how much I love you Weiss Schnee. Oh Dust I love you so much!" Yang hugged Weiss tighter but was loose enough to allow the heiress to breath.

"Then…you come by here tomorrow night and we confront father together? I'll make him stay here until you come."

"Just send me a text princess."

"You never gave me your phone number you colossal dolt."

"Oh…"

After they exchanged number, they shared a brief kiss as the clock stroke one forty-five.

"See ya tomorrow."

 **#**

 **Finally moving on to see Papa Schnee! Hopefully they'll end up being okay. Hopefully. Winter's a bit OOC here but…well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My eyes are so tired…from typing and reading and proofreading my own stuff.**

 **#**

It was exactly eleven in the night when she received Weiss' text. She grinned at the phone and tossed it into the small bag tied to her belt, getting ready to go to the Schnee mansion.

She hopped onto her motocross, turned the key as the engine roared to life, breaking the tranquility of the night. After speeding a bit through the uneven forest ground, the Schnee mansion came to view and she turned the engine off, traveling on her foot to not startle any security guards in the mansion. She had been doing this for over two weeks and she was already familiar enough with every steps.

"Okay…here we go." She mumbled to herself before dashing towards the wall to make a wall run. Her left hand grabbed the window frame first, then her right and as usual she popped open the lock and pushed the piece of reinforced glass inwards. Giving herself more momentum as she kicked the frame she was stepping on she leaped into the room and landed precisely on the floor with ease.

The room was empty but as soon as she sat on the bed the door swung open.

Weiss Schnee was on her wheelchair there with a tall man in suit standing behind her who had white colored hair combed neatly to the back. His had white mustache and a permanent frown between his eyebrows, making him look like a stern man.

"Who are you?!" The man shouted in his deep voice upon seeing Yang there.

"Father, I want you to meet Yang Xiao Long…my girlfriend." Weiss made her best attempt to turn to face her father but the wheelchair was preventing her from doing so.

"How did she get in here? Why isn't the security doing anything?" Her father was about to dial to call but Weiss had stopped him from doing so.

"Father, I will explain everything. Yang is not a bad guy. Can we go inside and have a talk?"

Mr. Schnee hesitated for a while and had ultimately decided to listen to his daughter. Weiss was glad as she motioned her hand towards the bed. Her father took the hint and pushed her towards the awaiting blonde.

"Greetings Mr. Schnee, I'm Yang Xiao Long." The blonde stood up, her hand was clenched tightly, fighting the rush of emotions in her heart now. She couldn't screw this up; no matter how much she hated the man, she had to bear with it for the sake of her princess.

"Why are you here? And what do you mean by girlfriend? Care to explain?"

Yang and Weiss had sat him down in the bed as they explained about how they met each other and how Yang had helped her gone through the trauma of the terrorist attack.

"And you don't want to take over the company?" The man looked at his daughter.

"No, father. Even if I want to, with…" She looked at her own legs, then looked back at her father, "I can't do a good job. I've discussed with Winter and she had agreed to take over the company."

"Fine. But I can't approve of you two being together." Her father said coldly, their heart sank upon hearing that.

"Why?!" Weiss hissed.

"You're asking me for blessing for you two to be together. I'm fine with both being girls, but she tried to kill you. If it weren't because…I didn't put much attention on you, you would've been killed."

Weiss tried to talk back but had frozen when she saw Yang taking off her jacket, revealing her arms. Mr. Schnee knew that prosthetic arm too well – he was the one who bought it for Yang and paid for the attachment surgery. He was shocked that this blonde girl in front of her was the one he ran over two years ago.

"I wasn't really gonna kill her, Mr. Schnee. I have something to say, and if you can…please be patient and hear me out, will you?"

"Very well, let me listen to what you have to say." The man said without any emotion.

"I had a sleepless night after I failed to hurt Weiss the first time I broke in here, you know why? It's because I've never seen someone so broken before…so lonely and so longing. When I pinned her and pointed my knife at her throat…I thought this girl was just a girl who could get everything she wanted in her life, but as I gaze into her eyes, I saw what she was longing for. It was that one thing that money can never buy and it's called love."

"That's why I come back to her the day after – to confirm about my thoughts on her. I kept thinking of the conversation we had when I reached home that night. No matter how I look at it…it was love. I've never been in love with a girl before and I wasn't sure if she loved me back too. And I turned out to be right - she was so happy to see me she leaped right into my arms the day after."

Mr. Schnee's expression softened a bit as he motioned Yang to go on.

"I am but a girl that wanted to slash her throat the night before but she was so happy to see me. Your daughter is _not_ the perfect heiress of the SEC Mr. Schnee. She is just a fragile girl that's been wounded so deep she wants to just disappear from the world; going as far as letting me kill her. And when I looked into her eyes…I saw myself – the me when…when you made me lost my arm." She shook her head, "But I can't be in the same place forever. I have to keep moving, so I've decided to forgive about the fact that you weren't guilty at all after running me over. I've decided I want your blessing. I'm together with your daughter now and she's the most wonderful thing I've ever encountered in my entire life. I love her."

Both Schnees listened to Yang's wholehearted confession in silence; the younger one had watery eyes while the elder one was still in his poker face.

After a long silence, he sighed and stood up.

"Do what you want." Was all he said when he left the room.

Yang looked at Weiss as she stared at the closed door, still too shocked from the fact that her father allowed them to be together after hearing Yang's confession.

Just right before he closed the door though, the blonde caught a glimpse of a drop of tear dripping from the man's eyes.

"He does care about you Weiss. He does love you. Like Winter said, he's just bad at showing it." Yang smiled, picking the heiress up and putting her on the bed gently.

"Yang…I…I didn't…" She sobbed.

"Sssh, its fine now Weiss. Don't say anything." Yang hugged the girl, letting her cry with all her might in her chest.

"I'm so happy…he…he finally looked at me…he finally listened to me…for once…and he…he let us be together…Yang…"

Yang rubbed Weiss' back as a comfort.

"I can't believe it…please tell me…I'm not dreaming…please…"

The blonde released the smaller girl as she placed a kiss on her scar and pressed her forehead against hers, "Look at me. Look at my eyes. This is real Weiss. He loves you. Winter loves you. And I love you."

"I love you too." Weiss closed the gap between their lips and the two shared a rough kiss.

Starting from tonight, one forty-five on the clock could no longer separate them. Yang sent Ruby a message, saying she would stay the night in Weiss' room. Ruby replied right after that with a smiley face and a thumb-sup.

"I'll keep you warm tonight princess." Yang smiled as both of them lied on the bed, "And tomorrow, I'll get you to my house."

That night was the most peaceful night both had ever had, as they drifted to sweet wonderland together, both eager for tomorrow to arrive.

 **#**

 **Okay, I didn't originally plan for this series to get this long.**

 **The things seemed to be happening too easily (like Weiss' father allowing them to be together) but if you really think about it, they'll all make sense. The long rant that Yang had was to cover up the illogicality of the first chapter. I've received a review that is helpful by pointing out the mistake of 'Why Yang give in so fast?'**

 **I should've written Yang leaves in frustration and still comes back to see Weiss before they sneaked out to eat a fish beside the stream.**

 **Buuuuuut to cover for that part I've written this Yang's confession to help the readers understand more about Yang's behavior of coming back the next night and doing all those mushy stuff with Weiss.**

 **That was rather a long rant of me. Tsk tsk. Anyway a million thanks to the reader who pointed out my mistake, and thank you to all the readers who chose to stick with this series!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! This is gonna be a bit long. If you noticed though, the chapters before this focused on only one POV. This will have different POVs so it might be a bit lengthy.**

 **#**

"Mmm…" The blonde groaned when she heard the alarm. She extended her arm to shut it off but she ended up touching something soft. She tried to squeeze it and immediately the girl in her arm turned around, skillfully shutting the alarm off.

"Yang…stop squeezing my pillow."

"Morning princess~"

"Morning dragon."

"Aww that's a cute nickname. Waaaay cuter than 'brute'."

"Quiet you."

"C'mon, let's go talk to your father and move to my house. Today. Now!" Yang got up and lifted Weiss with her strong arms, putting her on the wheelchair gently and pushed her to the bathroom.

"Yang, what do you think you're doing?" Weiss asked when the blonde lifted her again and let her sit on the chair inside the bathroom.

"Helping you get ready." She shrugged.

"You're taking off my gown."

"We need to shower anyway."

"What do you mean by 'we'?!"

"Aww don't be shy princess. I bet you want to have a _nice_ look at this wonderful body~" She winked and shook her hips a bit.

Weiss gulped.

And so, after a dozen of yelling and screaming and nose-bleeding, the two had finally finished their morning showers.

Yang was helping Weiss dried off her hair in the room when a knock was heard on the door, followed by a robotic female voice inviting them to have breakfast with Mr. Schnee at the dining room downstairs.

It was quiet.

It was really quiet – and awkward.

Only the sound of the knives and forks clanging with the plates could be heard in the dining room and Mr. Schnee's expression was still unreadable. He led them to the study room after finishing the food.

"I take you're going to move in to live with Yang?" He stood in front of the table facing both of them.

"Yes father."

"I see."

There was a moment of silence before Mr. Schnee cleared his throat and spoke again, "If you want to…come back here, you're welcome to…anytime."

"Father…"

"Just…take care."

Mr. Schnee bent down to give Weiss a brief hug, then pointed to the study table and left.

There was an envelope with money in it and a letter attached.

 _Dear Weiss,_

 _I'm not good with words, so I've decided to write you a letter. I apologize for what I've done to you in the past, but I know it's not that easy to be forgiven. I want you to know that I love you. I only realized my mistake when you were going through the surgery in the hospital. I was really scared of you leaving me and I started to notice that I've never really been by your side as your father. I didn't even attend your mother's funeral and I know how upset you've been with me. I'm really sorry._

 _Take this money and go live with the one who rescued you from me. I give my blessing to you and Yang and I hope that you will live happily for the rest of your life._

 _Walter Schnee._

Weiss sobbed in Yang's chest again after reading the letter and the latter gently stroke her white silky hair, listening to her silently.

The blonde could fully understood Mr. Schnee. Sometimes, you wouldn't know how much you treasure something until the moment you had lost it, or in his case was about to lose it. Summer's death and that accident two years ago had made her understood the moral more than anyone else in the world.

At least, Weiss could still come back to see her father whenever she wanted to. It wasn't too late. Yang was thankful that her lover didn't have to go through what she had gone through, losing something so important to her that she would never _ever_ have the chance to see it again.

It seemed like Mr. Schnee had everything prepared for his daughter to move out; he had the maid packed up Weiss' luggage and had the driver sent it to the Xiao Long household.

Yang bridal-carried Weiss from the wheelchair and slowly made her way to her motocross.

"Ever been on a motorbike, princess?" She smirked.

Weiss shook her head, "That's a death trap."

"No it isn't! It's the vehicle of freedom!" Yang exclaimed as she help Weiss sat on the soft padding of the motocross while she herself had hopped onto the front seat, "Hold me tight babe!"

"Wha-" Before she could finish her sentence, the engine roared to life and within a second the motorbike had sped off.

The journey back to her house wasn't that long and Weiss was really thankful for that. She would've thrown up if they went any longer, for this brute didn't know the definition of 'safe driving'.

"Yang!" Came Ruby's cheerful voice when they got down from the motocross.

"Hey sis. Mind giving me a hand?" Yang said as she helped Weiss get down from the so called death trap, "Although Weiss' father technically gave me one…"

"…"

Taiyang wasn't in the house, so it wasn't that awkward for Weiss. The luggage had arrived not long ago and little red was busy arranging it. She came out to greet them when she heard that familiar engine getting near to the house.

"So Weiss, this here is my little sister Ruby." Yang let Weiss settled herself on the wheelchair, "And Rubes, this is Weiss."

"Nice to meet you." Weiss smiled.

"Uh…n…nice to meet you too." Ruby said nervously.

"Uh, here comes the social awkwardness."

"Yang!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, baby sis~"

Weiss chuckled when she saw the interaction between the two siblings. She found it quite amusing as conversations like these would never happen between Winter and her.

Ruby had offered to give Weiss a tour around the house and had Yang settle her girlfriend's luggage, since they would be living together in Yang's room anyway.

The house wasn't big, but it was comfortable enough for a family of three to live in. It was made of thick and steady wood with a small cabin built beside it. According to Ruby, that was her personal 'work space', a place where she spent most of the time in, making weapons from woods and steels.

Ruby and Yang didn't share a room; in fact their room was next to each other's, with a slightly bigger room at the opposite side which was their father's. While the bedrooms were in one side of the house, the kitchen was in another side, at the right side of the living room.

"Alright, all done!" Yang cracked her knuckles as she walked out from her room, "Geez, that was a lot of stuff princess. And a human-sized mirror, really?"

"I thought you would like to admire that perfect body of yours in front of it and I had assumed you don't have any mirror of that size in your house. And I turned out to be correct."

"Aww how I love you Weissy!" Yang picked her girlfriend up and twirled her for a few circles, startling the latter.

"Yang, stop, she'll die!" Ruby shouted.

"No worries Rubes, I'm careful!"

"Seriously Yang, you sometimes don't realize your own strength."

Yang froze immediately and frowned. Was Ruby's voice this sassy?

She turned around to see a newcomer leaning casually against the door with that trademark smirk on her face. Oh great, she had totally forgotten that she had invited her best friend over today. She put the half-dead princess back on her wheelchair and pushed her towards the couch as the newcomer and Ruby sat on it.

"Weiss, this is my besty-Blakey." She took a chair and sat down beside Weiss.

"Hello Weiss. I've heard about you and Yang from Ruby. I'm Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Blake." Weiss said, her voice sounded like a half-dead fish struggling for air as a result of Yang's 'safe-twirling' just now.

Blake chuckled, "Yang invited me over to celebrate you moving in here. And her own birthday too. Let's go get some food for lunch later."

"Yeah, I'll cook." Yang said, "Rubes, you stay here and take care of the princess okay? Whoops, I mean _my_ princess."

"Yang Xiao Lon-"

"Kthanksbye." Yang dashed into the kitchen before Weiss could kill her with that bladed tongue of hers.

"Sorry Weiss, Yang's a bit…childish sometimes." Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"It's fine Ruby." Weiss smiled.

"Uh…how am I gonna take care of you…Oh I know, let's have a walk outside!" Ruby jumped up from the couch and pushed Weiss outside.

It was a wonderful day with a comfortable weather. There was a cooling breeze from time to time and the sound of birds chirping and river flowing had made Weiss understood the reason they preferred to live in the wood over the busy city. The air here was fresh and occasionally she could smell the scent of roses and sunflowers.

"So…" Ruby began to find a topic when she felt a little awkward because of the silence as they stroll around the nearby area of the wood, "I uh…really really thank you Weiss."

"Hmm?" The other girl questioned.

"Well you see…before she…Yang I mean, met you, she was still…you know, not happy? She's been recovering really good since the accident and has even gone better when she started learning parkour from Uncle Qrow, but I've never seen her smiling so happy since she lost her arm." Ruby said in that innocent and high-pitched voice of hers, "But ever since she met you…she would smile and joked around like she used to be. I knew she was seeing someone when she sneaked out at nights when she thought I was asleep."

Weiss giggled, recalling how Winter had also found out about Yang and her before they decided to tell her. Maybe this was what people call 'sister's instinct'.

"Her eyes…they're the same with yours. They convey emotions really well. Her eyes were once full of colors you know? But after the accident, I started seeing grim inside and I know how wounded she is. It was a miracle she managed to pull through the depression and we're…dad and I and Blake…we're really happy that she had once again learned how to laugh because of you. So thank you Weiss. Really thank you for brightened up Yang." Ruby sniffed, stubbornly refusing to cry.

"She's the one who saved me Ruby. She's the best." Weiss smiled, putting her hand on Ruby's cheek to comfort her, "So don't cry, okay? We've all find our happiness now. It's me who's supposed to thank you all for accepting me even though I'm such a burden."

"You're _not_ a burden Weiss. We're family, and family takes care of each other!" Ruby had a wide grin on her face as she hugged Weiss, in which the latter had happily returned the embrace.

"Thank you Ruby."

"We love you, Weiss."

"Hey baby sis, stop hitting on my girlfriend!" Yang's voice was heard when they saw that luxurious blonde mane of hers moving rapidly towards them.

"I'm not hitting on her!" Ruby released Weiss and stomped to her sister.

They glared at each other for a while before the blonde burst out laughing, "I was just joking Rubes. Dust that look on your face…haha…"

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Yang stopped laughing and nudged her sister's arm with her elbow, "And don't worry, I know you aren't hitting on Weiss, because your heart is already occupied by a certain kitty-"

" _Yang Xiao Long_!"

#

It was their mother's birthday tomorrow. The Xiao Long family had a tradition of buying Summer gifts to be put in front of her gravestone on the mountain every year during her birthday. It was already three years since their mother's death and Yang had decided to buy her mom a boxing gloves keychain to announce to her about her success on the route of becoming a professional boxer. She wanted her mother to be proud of her.

It was already night time when she had finally found a decent keychain. She hopped on her motorcycle and was humming happy tunes when she sped through the road that was necessary to pass by before entering the wood where her house was located at. She didn't want anything to happen to her before Summer's birthday so she had slowed down and even stopped when the traffic light showed red.

There weren't many cars that night. When she had started to move once the light turned to green, a limo had sped so fast it couldn't stop itself at the right time so the driver had just decided to ignore the red light.

Yang was going straight and the limo was coming from her right side. It all happened so fast it gave both of them no time to brake. A thunder-loud bang was reverberated across the silent night when two vehicles came to contact. The limo driver was safe because of the airbag but the motorcyclist wasn't that lucky. Her right arm was detached instantly because of the monstrous momentum when the car hit her.

The last thing she could feel was a part of her being torn away before everything had faded to black.

#

She struggled to open her eyes when she heard soft sobbing coming from her left side. It was dark in the room and she was thankful for that, for her eyes couldn't adjust themselves to light yet.

"Mmm…" She groaned when she felt a throbbing pain coming from both her right chest and her right arm.

"Yang? Oh boy you're awake!" Ruby jerked up from the chair and pressed the call button on the table beside her, "Yang, are you alright?"

She tried to talk but there was no voice coming out from her throat.

A moment later a green-haired doctor dashed in the room and bounced around to check on her. He then mumbled something to Ruby and Taiyang who arrived shortly after he came in then dashed out with eye-blinking speed again.

She was so thirsty and when she wanted to point to the water jug on the table, she realized she couldn't move her right hand.

 _Please don't be…_

There was nothing. She saw white bandages covering her right bicep and beyond that was nothing. The most important part of her had vanished.

 _No…no…it can't be…I must be dreaming…_

She felt tears on her face as she turned to both her family members. Her father looked to the side, unable to withstand witnessing such heartbreaking scene; her sister's eyes were swollen, probably from crying when she was still unconscious.

Maybe she had brain damage. Yes, brain damage, that would explain the illusion she was seeing now. Everything was just a dream and when she opened her eyes again, it would all be the way it used to be. Always.

But the temperature of the tears flowing on her cheek now was so real. It was hot and painful.

 _Why…why does this have to happen to me…I didn't do anything wrong…just when I was about to enter professional boxing…Fuck this shit!_

Her eyes were burning with the flame of anger the more she thought about the accident. She knew it wasn't her fault – she had even gone way slower than her usual speed just to be safe for Summer's birthday.

Yang turned to Ruby, gazing into her sister's silver eyes. Her sister shook her head and whispered, "I'm sorry Yang."

"Just rest well, alright honey?" Taiyang put his hand on Ruby's shoulder and turned to Yang, "Both of you."

Yang didn't say anything; she just let out an angry grunt as she turned the other way, her back facing her family.

She heard Ruby and her dad discussing about something but she couldn't care less; she just wanted to sleep and hopefully when she woke up, everything would be fine. That, or she rather she'd just slept for the rest of her life.

#

Yang was discharged from the hospital two months later. Up until the day she went home with her family, she never really talked much. She would stubbornly try to do everything on her own and refuse when Ruby tried to assist her. Even Blake her best friend were being pushed away to the other side of the wall – a wall that she built around her heart, isolating herself from the rest of the world.

She was sitting on her bed, looking as the forest outside being covered completely in white. Then she heard a gentle knock on the door, followed by a whisper of 'Yang?'

She ignored her sister. It took her two months to fully learn that her arm – her most powerful weapon and most importantly a symbol of her identity had been snatched away from her forever. She was no longer Yang Xiao Long the boxer now. She was no one. She could never turn time back and sped through the traffics like how she always did and perhaps that limo wouldn't have hit her.

There was no news from the driver. Taiyang simply told her that the driver was a rich man named Walter Schnee and he had covered up all the fees needed for Yang to recover, from hospital charges to her motorcycle.

But what would those do?

No matter how much the man offered to compensate her, she would never get her arm back.

"Yang?" Ruby opened the door, "Blake is here. Do you want to co-"

"No." She said, "Leave me alone."

"Yang, it'll be okay."

"No it won't." The girl sounded so broken, but she had stubbornly refused to shed a single tear in fear that it would make her look pitiful. She didn't want people, especially family to sympathize with her.

"Yang…"

"Sometimes bad things just happen Ruby. There's no okay or not okay. It just did." Yang had never even turned to look at her sister once for the whole conversation, "Just leave me alone."

"Okay…" Ruby dejectedly walked out of the room. Before she closed the door, she made sure to tell Yang the same thing she said every time she visited her in her room, "I love you."

#

"Is she alright?" Blake asked when she saw Ruby coming out from her best friend's room. She shook her head and started to sob. Blake quickly got up from the couch and hugged the smaller girl, rubbing soothing circle on her back.

"Will she ever come back?"

"She will. She just needs time." Blake answered, "She'll be better by tomorrow. And she'll get even better the day after tomorrow. Just give her some time Ruby."

"I can't stand seeing her like this…it's so…unlike her. I miss her Blake…I miss her…"

Yang Xiao Long, the little sun dragon's flame was dying, day by day.

 **#**

 **Yang being depressed. And now I'm depressed because she's depressed. *cries***

 **Anyway this is probably the longest chapter in this series.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me throughout this series~**

 **The next one's gonna be a bit shorter. I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Listening to 'This will be the day' acoustic instrumental version really helps a lot in writing feels story.**

 **#**

"I'm back."

Ruby and Blake both stood up and went to the door to greet Taiyang. Ever since Yang was discharged from the hospital Blake had been visiting them almost every day. She knew both Taiyang and Ruby needed a shoulder to lean on, especially the man. He had lost Yang's mother and Summer Rose, two people he loved the most in the world and now he was slowly losing the third one.

"Dad…" Ruby hugged her father, "Welcome back."

"Hello Tai. I'm sorry to come over here again without telling you."

"No no no it's fine Blake. We need you. It's so nice of you to be here." The man smiled, "And I've brought someone over today too."

Both Ruby and Blake's eyes widened when Taiyang moved to the side, revealing the guest behind him.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby jumped and hugged the man as he held her tight, preventing her from falling; he was at least twelve inches taller than the girl and she was wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hello Qrow." Blake greeted.

"Hi you two. Now where's the firecracker?" He gently put Ruby down as Taiyang motioned his head to the direction of Yang's room.

This was Qrow's first visit after the blonde was discharged from the hospital. He worked with the FBI and had to travel around the world all the time; it was a miracle he was able to take three days off just go come back and visit his niece.

"I'm gonna go check on her. You girls keep Tai accompanied, alright?"

Ruby had suggested cooking some hot soup together in the kitchen to counter the chilling winter and both her father and Blake had instantly agreed. After reminding them to keep some for him, Qrow walked to the blonde's room.

"Hey firecracker. Can I come in?"

"Suit yourself." Came Yang's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Qrow opened the door and saw Yang sitting on her pillow, gazing at the snow outside the window. He dragged a chair and sat beside her, whipping out a metal flask and took some sips of the unknown liquid inside.

"You want some of this little dragon?" He gave out the flask to Yang but the latter just shook her head without even looking, "Good, at least you're not that depressed yet."

For a moment Yang felt anger and she just wanted to snap at her uncle, but had ultimately decided against it – she had no energy left to start an argument with this drunkard.

"So, I heard firecracker isn't on fire anymore." Qrow put the flask on the table beside her bed, "Care to tell me the exact reason?"

"I don't care anymore Qrow." Yang replied, her tone flat.

"What do you not care about?"

"Everything."

"Even your sister and you father?" Qrow leaned forward, "The ones who truly love you despite you being so depressed and kept shoving them away?"

"I don't need their love." Yang turned to the man, for a moment her empty eyes burning with crimson, but it faded in a millisecond, "I don't…deserve it."

"I'm not gonna tell you that you do." Qrow pointed to the boxing gloves hanging near her closet, "If you think that not being able to wear that again will put an end to your life, then Tai would've died twice."

Yang narrowed her eyes, trying to figure what Qrow was trying to imply.

"This is not just about you firecracker. Despite appearing to be strong Tai was really torn up seeing you like this and Ruby was heartbroken - and so as Blake. They care about you Yang. I'm not saying it's your responsibility to repay them by getting yourself out of depression. I just want you to know that you have a choice."

"What choice do I have?" Yang sighed, "Knowing that all I've worked for…all the time I've spent on training was for nothing."

"If option A doesn't work, then choose option B." Qrow posed his hands as if he was holding a game console, "If you can't do boxing, you can do other things."

"My whole life has been about making it to the pro…I never focused on anything else! I don't know what else can I do!" Yang bit her lips as she hit the bed with her left fist _hard_.

"That's the spirit." Qrow smirked, "I've come back here not just to see you firecracker. I've got something to show you."

Yang was about to ask but Qrow had stopped her by putting his palm on her face, "If you want to know, you have to step out."

The blonde scowled. Their uncle always knew how to push things around and make them work; the man had almost ten years of experience working with the FBI and he had seen and handled many difficult things. Dealing with a depressed teenager was pretty high on the list.

Deep down she knew she could push Taiyang, Ruby and Blake to the other side of the wall and shut them out – because they cared about her and they loved her. They would gladly back off to show their respect to the blonde's decision even though it wasn't for her best.

Qrow however was no ordinary man. Even if Yang could block him out of that gigantic wall he would always have trick to leap through it – it was almost as if he could turn into a crow and just flew through it with ease, invading the core of that brick fortress.

He had always respected her decision and even though it wasn't for her best; he never said anything about it. But this time the blonde had overdone it, and because of her stubbornness she made three people that loved her the most in the world got hurt again and again. He knew he couldn't let it go on any longer; he had to stop it before the family fell apart.

"Step out from the room firecracker. Step out of it. Remember it's not just about you." Qrow said as he got up and headed to the door. Before he left, he turned around the exact same way Ruby always did when she told Yang she loved her before leaving the room, "We'll be waiting for you."

After Qrow had shut the door, Yang's mind began to wander.

What had she done in the past two months? Whether it was in the hospital or in the house…she was just always sitting there doing nothing. She always thought of herself as a failure after losing her right arm. Most of the time she wished she could just disappear from the world; she was a shame to the Xiao Long family.

But they still loved her wholeheartedly. Nobody ever told her she was a burden; in fact all three of them had accepted her with open arms. The realization hit her like a truck and she began to regret of her selfish actions for the past two months. It was like the wires within her suddenly connected and the whole circuit lit up, giving her a clear view of everything.

It wasn't too late yet. She could still apologize to them and tell them how much she loved them. How much she wanted them in her life and how thankful she was to have such a wonderful family like them. Long ago she had already considered Blake a family member and even joked about dating her.

Her sight fell onto the metal flask that Qrow had put on the table. She took it and started inspecting it. It was beautifully crafted on the outside and the metal was in a shiny-silver color with a quote written in black ink near the bottom part.

 _Failure is not falling down but refusing to get up._

With that she started to cry; she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She sobbed and shed tears for the first time ever since the accident. The quote was so accurate about her situation and she was sure that the man brought it to her purposely. She had fallen – the mighty Yang Xiao Long fell and she refused to get up. She just sat there, labeling herself as a failure when obviously she had a choice to make – a choice to get up. A choice to stop being a failure and stand back up. A choice to face the hardships instead of just running away and hiding from them.

After bursting out all the negative emotions that had been accumulating within her for two months, she wiped off her tears and started to adjust her position so that her legs were on the floor while she was still sitting on the bed.

Getting out from the blanket had made her shivered as she was just wearing her trademark yellow tank top with a fire emblem on the left chest. Her naturally high body temperature had faded along with her arm but now she was determined to take it back.

Sudden feeling of thirstiness hit her as she got up, so she popped open the flask and decided to just drink the alcohol to ease the thirst – at the same time warm herself up too. However, there wasn't any burning sensation in her throat as she gulped down the liquid inside it.

It was water.

 **#**

 **Yang's been so yangsty for two chapters and it's finally time for it to end. I've forced myself to rewatch the finale of Vol 3 to get into the mood to write this.**

 **And I am now drowned in my own tears.**

 **Anyway, Yang took two months to get out from her depression while Weiss only took a night and a little small talk with Yang when she was paralyzed. Pretty illogical eh? But I believe Weiss' trust in Yang is that deep. Plus, she was depressed only because she was scared of Yang not accepting her so when Yang said issokay babe she got out of it.**

 **The end of this chapter had nothing to do with the title 'Tomorrow' and although I felt like changing it a bit, I still think this is the best way to end this chapter.**

 **So what had Qrow brought to her? Hehe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**No Weiss for the last chapter…so I'll give you Weiss in this chapter!**

 **Warning: Language.**

 **#**

"Alright…I can do this."

Yang took a deep breath before turning the door knob.

She could do this. She could step out of her room. But what if…what if they were so fed up with her they didn't want to see her anymore?

Her hand was shaking as she gripped the wooden door knob. She gulped and closed her eyes, teeth clenching tightly as she tried to fend off the uncertainty in her brain.

"Need some help, little dragon?"

She flinched and her eyes shot opened wide; her grip on the door knob had loosened and whoever was on the other side of the door had helped her opened it.

"Hey."

"Blake…"

"Don't hesitate. We're all waiting for you out there." Blake smiled but there were tears in her eyes, "Welcome back."

Yang sniffed and dashed forward to hug her best friend while mumbling apologies in her ears. Blake then broke the contact as she led the blonde to the living room where everyone was sitting there, waiting for her arrival.

Ruby's eyes practically shone like a diamond before she broke out in a cry and leaped straight into her sister's arm. Yang kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently while looking at the others.

"Dad…Blake…Ruby…I'm really sorry."

Taiyang just shook his head while Qrow gave her a smirk.

"We're family Yang. It's our duty to look after you when you're in your hardest time." Ruby said as the blonde released her.

"Alright, come have a taste of this soup kiddo. It's your favorite wintertime tomato soup." Qrow opened the lid of the pot and revealed the steaming soup inside.

Yang had taken the chance the let Ruby feed her as she wasn't good with her left hand. The latter happily obliged and the whole room was once again filled with laughter.

They were enjoying themselves talking about funny things like how the world class model Prryha Nikos had fell in love with that clumsy intern boy Jaune Arc when Qrow's cell phone rang, startling all of them. He excused himself from the conversation and headed towards the kitchen to pick it up.

A short moment later he came back with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Ah, you said you have something to show me, Qrow. What is it?" Yang turned to the man.

"He just called." Qrow shrugged and fell onto the couch, his head landed on Taiyang's lap, resulting a 'hey!' from him, "He said the surgery is ready."

"Surgery? What surgery? Is everything okay?" Ruby looked at her uncle in concern.

Qrow just waved his hand and laughed, "No no, it's not me. It's firecracker."

"Huh?" The three girls said in unison.

"I heard the man got away after running you over, so I used some special…privilege as an FBI to go confront him. Got him to agree to pay for your prosthetic arm surgery." Qrow smirked, "You want it?"

Yang gasped.

#

The prosthetic arm was white and gold in color and it was made of titanium. It had a robotic look and various functions along with some multi-colored wires. The surgery was to connect these wires to the nerves of the arm connecting to the brain to enable Yang to give command directly to move it.

It was a huge surgery and after they were done, Yang was more than happy; although she needed about a week time to get used to the prosthetic arm. She heard it was the best model in the world that only the rich could afford.

She deserved this. Qrow told her it was Walter Schnee that had run her over and the man definitely had more than enough for a robot arm like this. At first she was kind of unhappy because she couldn't feel things with the robot arm, but eventually had got used to it.

It was spring already when Qrow introduced her to parkour. The man said it was like leaping over obstacles and it could help her from recovering and regaining confidence so Yang had agreed to learn – and that was the best decision she had made in her life.

His superior, Agent Ozpin had worked some magic and let the man had a week off from work. He spent the entire week teaching Yang all kinds of parkour trick, from the basic parkour roll to the flashy corkscrew. Ruby and Blake had took part when they saw Yang enjoying herself and although Blake was naturally gifted with extreme agility and precision, Ruby was poor at it. She could only master the safety roll – anything beyond that often resulted her ending up in small injuries. Blake suggested crafting weapons and that she would keep Ruby accompanied, in which the latter had happily agreed.

Yang stood on a piece of huge rock near the river, looking at the flowers that had bloomed wonderfully in the wood. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent – she could smell roses and sunflowers. It felt so calm and peaceful; her uncle told her that seasons changed, much like her recovery from the accident.

"After winter comes spring, after pain comes joy."

Yang would never forget what her uncle said to her that day.

#

Ruby had accidentally injured herself when she was trying to make a scythe which she named 'Crescent Rose' in her work place. She had happily told Yang she wanted to make their job to get the firewood easier because axe wasn't really a good option and both girls absolutely didn't want to use a chainsaw. And thus the little red had come up with a solution – scythe.

According to her calculation, the scythe contained a spring system which would allow extra momentum to make the tree cutting easier. Plus, the scythe had two pieces of reinforced extra sharp blades that were adjustable and would make the cutting cleaner and faster.

However, she was too happy that she forgot to take some precaution and accidentally burnt her hand. Yang had dashed into the workshop and took her sister to the hospital on her motocross although her sister insisted that it wasn't that bad.

But it was that bad. Ruby had to be hospitalized for two days because aside from the burning, the tools had hit her and her hand bone had fractured a little.

The brunette looked at her sister sitting on the chair beside her. She knew the blonde was blaming herself for not taking extra care of her little sister – she was always like this, blaming herself of carelessness whenever something happened to Ruby. But Ruby knew it wasn't her sister's fault, for it was Ruby who had forgotten to take precaution before starting to work.

"Yang."

"I'm so sorry Rubes."

"It's not your fault."

"It so is."

"No it isn't. Stop blaming yourself Yang."

Yang bit her lips and turned around, her back facing Ruby. She wanted to just stomp out of the room and kill herself.

"Yang, I'm alright. See, I'm all good. It's no big deal really."

Yang sighed. She tried to suppress her frustration and turned around again, facing Ruby who now had a sheepish smile on her face.

"You stubborn gi-"

She stopped talking when she saw a child, approximately five to seven year old, being led by a man in white to the bed opposite of Ruby. The man was smiling kindly to the child and a crew of people with video camera and microphones and various equipment were following them.

The little girl was being carried onto the bed and Yang noticed her right arm was missing. A woman in pink skirt then came in and was surprised to see the man as she shouted, "Oh Dust! Mr. Schnee, thank you so much for donating to let Amber get a prosthetic arm!"

Yang's heart sank.

Schnee…the man who made her life a mess and ended her boxing career. She felt anger but it faded quickly when she saw the little girl laughing and thanking the man.

 _Maybe people do change._

Letting out a heavy sigh she decided to turn back to Ruby, but the man had chosen this time to turn to the door and both of them shared three seconds of eye contact.

And then Yang saw it.

The man, Walter Schnee didn't recognize Yang – in fact he had a disgusted look in his face as he dusted his coat on the places that Amber had touched before. She heard him whispered 'Broadcast the tape to the world' to a man beside him and the latter nodded. He had no sense of guilt at all and he didn't even recognize the girl that he ruined two years ago. And he was disgusted by a child who had the same condition with her.

Yang Xiao Long had never been this angry before. She wanted this man to pay for what he had done. She wanted him to taste despair for putting her and her family through hell, for causing her to lose one of the things that she treasured the most in the world.

He freaking ran her over on the day before Summer's birthday even when she freaking slowed down to avoid potential accident. He didn't even visit her and apologize to her. He was arrogant enough to just cover up all the fees and gift her an arm without even recognizing the victim he hit with his fucking car. He even got away with the charge of irresponsible driving – all because of his money.

 _That isn't how you treat people…that isn't how you're supposed to be. You should fucking apologize to people instead of burying them in all those dirty money you possess._

She was so angry.

She must make him pay for his own behavior.

What was the best way to make him pay? To let him taste what the ex-boxer had gone through of course – losing your most precious thing.

She knew Walter Schnee had two daughters and she knew the elder one wasn't home often, so her target was the younger Schnee.

"Yang?"

Ruby's voice had snapped her out of her chain of thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright Rubes. Now rest well, I gotta go. Visit time's almost over."

"Sure~Umm…Yang?" Ruby paused for a moment before extending both her hands, "Can I get a hug before you go?"

Yang smiled and hugged her sister. She could sense her smiling although she couldn't see her face. For a moment her anger had subsided, so she proceeded to rub Ruby's back – and the hand she used just happened to be the prosthetic one.

 _I…I can't feel her. Damn it…what's the use of this stupid steel arm? I can never fucking feel things with it!_

Her grip tightened subconsciously and it had resulted an 'ugh' from her little sister.

"Yang…need…to…breathe…"

She 'ah'-ed and released her sister then walked out of the room after mumbling several apologies.

 _Rubes' in hospital, now I just have to wait for dad to fall asleep…then I'll go fucking kill the heiress…that Weiss Schnee._

#

She wasn't really going to do it.

She wasn't really going to kill her because deep down she knew it wasn't worth it.

But she intended to do something tonight to the daughter of that animal and giving her a nice threat and stab on the shoulder should do the work.

She would _love_ to see that heiress' face when she told her she would kill her. She could imagine it now…the face of horror and pleading, begging for her to not kill her.

She could see Walter Schnee's face upon seeing her daughter covered in blood. Yeah, taste it you fucking piece of shit, taste the despair of something precious to you being humiliated and hurt.

However, her attempt failed, because this Weiss Schnee was just as wounded as Yang was.

 **#**

 **There you go, I've given you Weiss in this chapter. A mention of her name.**

 **I'm not even sorry. Hehe.**

 **Anyway this chapter is to further explain Yang's behavior in chapter one. I hope you enjoy it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So the last few chapters were all flashbacks.**

 **But this one…well, partly isn't. This is the finale of this series so it's gonna be longer than the usual chapter length.**

 **#**

Weiss didn't expect the blonde would come back to her the second day. She didn't know why but she had this feeling of hurt and glee in her chest whenever she thought of the blonde after yesterday night.

She wasn't sure what feeling she was experiencing at the moment. It was complicated and conflicted and she couldn't figure it out. All she knew was she wanted to see her – she wanted to touch and feel that beautiful wounded beast whose eyes were so deep, much like the mysterious ocean.

So she did one thing normal people would do whenever they had a problem.

"Ahh why is it loading so slow…" She tapped her leg in annoyance.

She pressed the first result and the link had directed her to a web page named 'Doctor Love's Clinic'.

She spent almost half an hour navigating through the web page to fully understand the answer. No matter how and where she clicked, the answer was always the same – love.

Did she love that blonde? That same girl who came in and threatened to kill her?

She frowned. She had zero experience in the romance department; the suitors that her father had arranged for her to meet weren't exactly counted.

So how was she going to find the answer?

After another half an hour of squirming and thinking and assuming, she had given up. Instead, she buried herself with the assignments her father had left for her until late night and she even skipped dinner.

As she was walking slowly to her room, her stomach was complaining about the lack of food but she was too tired to eat. She just wanted a beauty sleep on her huge and comfortable mattress. The moment she opened the door, she saw a familiar figure sitting on _her_ bed.

She wasn't sure what to do when she closed the door. That same question had been bothering her for the whole day – was it love?

But then she saw the blonde's hands moved a bit and immediately she understood her intention.

"Good evening princess." Came the blonde's heavenly voice.

"Don't call me that you brute."

Her body moved first before her brain and when she realized it, she had leaped into the blonde's awaiting arms.

 _Yes, I think I love her._

"I knew you'd come back."

#

"Alright, our party of welcoming Weiss Schnee had officially begun!" Ruby threw up both her hands and jumped in excitement.

"Whoa, calm down sis. The floor's gonna break."

Ruby pouted.

"You tease her too much, Yang." Blake smirked. She secretly was enjoying it too – at least that was what the blonde could tell.

"Thank you all." Weiss smiled, "And happy birthday to Yang too."

"Happy birthday sis!"

"Happy birthday Yang."

There was a lot of food on the coffee table in the living room, from grilled fish to chocolate chip cookies. They started eating and Yang had whipped out some alcohol but Ruby had forbid her from drinking it.

"Aww why Rubes? This baby's delicious!" The blonde whined.

" _No!_ " Ruby insisted.

Weiss had nudged Blake's waist when the sisters were busy arguing. Blake noticed and immediately bent down as she knew Weiss was going to whisper something.

"Why doesn't Ruby want Yang to drink? I mean, Yang looks like her tolerance is high and Ruby seems pretty open-minded to me."

"You wouldn't want to deal with a drunk Yang." Blake chuckled, "Yang's tolerance is high but she won't stop drinking after the first bottle. Not until she gets drunk."

Weiss mouthed 'ah' and turned back to look at the still arguing sisters. It looked like none of them were going to give in.

"Rubes, I promise, just one bottle!"

"No can do Yang! You've made that promise _everytime_ and yet you still get drunk in the end!"

"Aww c'mon! There's only one bottle in the house! Even if I want to I can't!"

"I know you hid a dozen under your bed!"

"Okay, stop, both of you." Weiss moved the wheelchair so that she would be located in between them. She put her hands on their belly respectively and turned to give both of them a sharp glare, "Stop, alright?"

"Hey guys, since it's the celebration for Weiss…why don't we let her make the decision?" Blake smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Wow, that's very smart of you Belladonna." Yang sighed, "You know I can't say no to my little Weissy…"

"I say we drink."

" _What?!_ " The three of them squeaked.

"Yang's right, this baby's delicious." Weiss shrugged, then turned to Ruby, "But we only drink _one_ bottle. Anything beyond that…"

Yang gulped when Weiss turned back to her, "Anything beyond that and no kiss for a week."

Ruby and Blake burst out laughing when they saw the look on Yang's face. In the end everyone agreed to Weiss' suggestion and continued eating the delicious food that the black and the yellow had prepared.

Blake loved to eat fish and therefore she was extremely skilled when it came to any fish cuisine; Yang was pretty much naturally gifted in cooking and according to Ruby, her skill could easily matched a professional chef's. The only flaw was that she wasn't too good with cutting small things using her prosthetic arm and she couldn't use her left hand so Blake had to help her do it.

"…And I say, now that's a katana!" Ruby made a gesture and the gang laughed, unaware of a man at the entrance of the house.

"Having fun there kids?" The man smirked.

"Uncle Qrow!" Little red had darted to the man and jumped to hang on his arm, "Ah it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?"

Qrow smirked, "Nope." as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey Qrow." Blake and Yang both said at the same time.

"Hey there kitty and firecracker. And I see a Schnee in the house."

Before Weiss could speak, Yang had cut in as she spread out her arms and announced proudly, "Dear uncle Qrow, this is my beloved snow angel Weiss Schnee!"

"Hey!"

"I know." Qrow suddenly frowned as he dropped Ruby onto the ground, resulting an 'ugh' from the girl. He then walked to the girl in wheelchair as he knelt down and shook his head lightly, "I'm sorry to hear about the attack."

"Eh how did you know?" Yang raised her eyebrow. She recalled Weiss telling her that her father had stopped the media from reporting the attack on the Schnee family and that nobody except for them knew about Weiss being paralyzed.

"It's kind of convenient working with the FBI kiddo." Qrow smirked, "Anyway, it's good for you to have each other."

Both Yang and Weiss smiled. They understood Qrow's meaning and deep down they were really glad too to have each other by their side to make the day better. The blonde had decided she wouldn't hate that accident two years ago anymore, for if it wasn't because of that, she wouldn't have met the most wonderful girl in the world and certainly wouldn't be able to hold her and to kiss her.

If she were to describe her feelings now, it would be as if the dark clouds within her were being blown away by a gentle breeze and the sun had once again regained its flame and heat.

"So what brings you here uncle Qrow?" Ruby had gone up from the fall as she walked towards the gang near the coffee table.

"I smelled food so I came." He shrugged and started stuffing a drumstick into his mouth.

"Seriously though, you're so busy all the time. What brings you here?" Yang crossed her arms.

"Mm kmmpf hnn mmmkmpf mf fmm."

"Swallow, please."

"I can totally see where Ruby had her traits from." Blake smirked.

"At least I swallow before I talk okay!"

"No you don't."

"Ugh fine."

Qrow had finished swallowing the drumstick as he wiped his mouth with a tissue then proceeded to take the bottle of alcohol on the table. Yang scowled and he jokingly swung it a bit before putting it back, saying 'just kidding~'

"You haven't answered us, old man." the blonde huffed.

"I'm, not, old." Qrow leaned back on the couch, "I came here to see Tai."

"To see dad? I thought you guys talk on the phone all the time!" Ruby said.

"Yeah. I've got a few days off thanks to Oz again so I've decided to help him with _something_." The man popped open his metal flask and gave Yang a wink, the latter gasped in shock.

 _That old man!_

#

It had been a week since Weiss moved in to live with the Xiao Long family. Taiyang was happy to have another daughter and he welcomed the princess with open arms. Weiss had handed the man the money that Walter Schnee gave her and told him it would lessen his burden to afford one more member in the family.

Since uncle Qrow came back he was always hanging out with Yang, doing something in the forest but they never told Weiss, Blake and Ruby what they were working on. The wink that Qrow gave Yang a week ago had made Weiss extremely curious but Yang wouldn't tell her what it meant.

It was the seventh day today and Weiss had officially used to her girlfriend's mountain-shaking snores. She was asleep in the blonde's arm, breathing evenly while enjoying her scent.

Weiss had questioned the reason Yang didn't snore when she first slept with Weiss in her room; the blonde basically snored the moment she fell asleep in her own room. Yang just scratched her head while giving Weiss a sheepish smile, saying that she didn't really slept soundly because she felt strange sleeping in another person's room.

Morning approached and Weiss had woken up before the blonde. She was still being held by those powerful arms and she loved it; it made her feel secured and accepted. Being an early riser had made it impossible for her to sleep back so she just stayed there, admiring her girlfriend's sleeping face.

She looked so confident and outgoing normally, almost like a proud lion, but when she slept she portrayed the same innocence that her sister possessed. She looked so calm and soothing that the snow angel had decided to admire her instead of waking her up. The blonde had a tendency to sleep until _very_ late in the morning if she didn't have anything to do.

Yang was drooling slightly while mumbling something in her sleep that Weiss couldn't understand. Sometimes the blonde would have nightmares but Weiss was always there to calm her down and when it was Weiss' turn to have one Yang would do the same.

"Mmm…" Yang struggled to open her eyes and lilacs immediately met ocean blues.

"Morning dragon." Weiss whispered and kissed her dragon's chin.

Yang just smiled and kissed the girl's forehead while hugging her tighter.

Despite having those rock hard muscles and the inability to control her strength sometimes, the blonde surprisingly had a gentle touch when it came to snuggling on the bed. And Weiss really appreciated that – she didn't want to be crushed to death on the bed by her favorite blonde.

"I love you." Weiss nuzzled into her neck.

"I love you too." Came Yang's reply, "I got something to show you."

"Hmm?"

"After we eat~"

"Then let's get up now."

"Nawww~ I want to hug you more…I don't wanna let you go~"

"You dolt."

"But I'm your dolt."

Weiss smiled as she kissed the blonde's neck. Maybe sleeping in a bit later than usual wouldn't do them any harm; and she could always try to sleep back although it was…kind of difficult.

#

By the time they were ready for breakfast, Blake was already there. She was busy trying to stop Ruby from finishing all the cookies at once when the couple greeted her.

Weiss came to know that Blake lived not far from them and her family owned a special 'tree house library' that was also their home. Ruby would sometimes visit her as both shared the same interests in books. Weiss wanted to see how Blake's house was like but Yang had stated that it was boring because apparently she didn't like to read and if Weiss wanted to be there, she would probably had to tag along as well.

"Morning guys. Yang, please stop your sister from finishing the cookies supply for the next four months." Blake held the jar of cookies high and the poor little red couldn't reach it because of their height difference.

"Blake! That's the supply for tomorrow only! What do you mean by four months?!" Ruby almost climbed onto Blake's body like a sloth but fortunately her big sister was there to grab her before she really did so.

"Whoa chill down Rubes. Listen to big sister Blake will ya?"

Ruby pouted.

"Or you should be naughty a bit and let the kitty punish you." Yang said as she made lewd hand gestures, causing both of them to blush furiously.

" _Yang Xiao Long!_ " Weiss punched her _hard_ in her stomach and that had made the blonde yelped in pain.

"Yeah…I guess you shouldn't do that…or else it'll be a…cat-astrophe…"

" _Yang!_ "

"Nah I was just kidding." Yang pushed Weiss to the kitchen where the real dining table was located, "But I won't stop you if you want to. Just be sure to treat her well Blakey."

"You knew?" Ruby followed them into the kitchen.

"It's pretty obvious, no offense." Weiss said as the blonde lifted her onto the chair, "Even I can sense it."

Ruby's face turned tomato red upon hearing that.

"The way you look at each other, it's pretty damn obvious." Yang shrugged, "Seriously Rubes I'm not against it. I might be over-protective but I know who's good and who's bad. And Blake's the best person to date you. At least I don't have to worry about some creepy guy drooling over your...well, Ru-booty."

Ruby stomped out of the kitchen, leaving the two to have their own sweet time eating breakfast.

"So what is it that you want to show me?" Weiss turned to Yang who was now doing the dishes in the sink. She remained silent and Weiss was waiting patiently for her reply; she knew the blonde was up to something big and serious when she acted like this.

She pushed her out of the kitchen and settled her in the special spot Taiyang built for her to park her indoor wheelchair whenever she wanted to go out. Several days ago Weiss' father had sent her a custom-built wheelchair specially designed to counter the uneven forest ground and they had named it the 'outdoor wheelchair'.

But Yang didn't put her on the outdoor wheelchair. Instead, she knelt down with her back facing Weiss.

"Piggy back?" She said – and although Weiss couldn't see her face, she knew that her girlfriend was smiling.

"Sure." She spread out her arms and wrapped it around the blonde's shoulder as the latter grabbed her thighs.

"I want to show you something special. And we need a special way to go there because you're special." Yang said, "Special to me."

"So smooth." Weiss kissed the back of her neck and chuckled.

And the snow angel was once again surprised at the little dragon's stamina. She carried Weiss on her back and walked up a small hill that was located not too far away from their house. The weather today was extremely soothing; the combination of gentle sun and cooling breeze made both really comfortable.

Yang didn't sweat at all when they reached the top of the hill. She gently put Weiss down on the soft green grass that covered the ground and proceeded to sit beside her.

"What is it that you wanted to show me?" Weiss leaned on the blonde's shoulder.

"You see, we're facing the east side." Yang pointed to the sea where they were facing, "You can only see the ocean from this hill. Others are all blocked either by mountains or skyscrapers."

"Mmhmm."

"So uh…I wanted to show you the sunrise tomorrow."

"Then why did you bring me up here today?" Weiss lifted her head from the blonde's broad shoulder.

"I don't wanna get you up here in the dark. It's dangerous. Which is why…" she stood up and put her hands on the shoulders and knees of the smaller girl and lifted her up in her favorite bridal style, "I want to show you that."

With that, she walked near the only tree up the hill. Weiss' eyes widened when she saw a small cabin beneath the tall tree.

"I...well, I sorta asked dad's help to build this cabin, but apparently he's too busy with his gym because of the renovation so…so he had uncle Qrow helped me…without even telling me himself." She sighed.

"So that's why uncle Qrow winked at you when he came back?"

The blonde nodded, "I wanna surprise you so I didn't wanna tell you the reason he winked and me…and that he hung out with me all the time. We were building this cabin up. You see, this way we can…y'know, stay here for the night and come out to see the sunrise. So we don't have to put ourselves in danger to come up here at night."

Weiss almost burst out with excitement. She was so happy she was mumbling things that Yang couldn't understand - which was German when Weiss was calm enough to explain to her.

"I've put all the foods and supplies in here. Let's stay here for today…just you and me?" Yang touched Weiss' head with her own.

"Of course Yang! Thank you so much for doing this for me!"

"Ssshh, it's completely normal." She said as they both stood in front of the door, "Cuz I love you."

"I love you too." Weiss smiled.

"Help me open the door, will ya? My hands are occupied."

Inside was a simple design consisting of a table and two chairs in the middle, a huge mattress at the right side of it while at the left side was the bathroom made of wood. There was a mini-sized portable refrigerator just beside the mattress and a few boxes stacked beside it; it was their food supplies according to Yang.

The couple spent their day chatting and kissing and doing mushy stuff. When night approached, the blonde had taken a few minutes to light up all the candles she prepared to provide the room with heat and most importantly the right atmosphere.

"Oh my, you look so sexy in dim light little dragon~" Weiss was lying on the mattress on her side with one hand holding up her chin.

"Eh, even if not in dim light I'm sexy as hell too." Yang joked as she gently push the heiress so that she lied on her back, then crawled on top of her and pin both her hands beside her head, "And I'll be even sexier if I'm not wearing any clothes."

Weiss licked her lips and smirked, seducing the blonde on top of her. The blonde smirked back as she leaned to nibble the smaller girl's neck, marking her territory. She then kissed all the way down to Weiss' collarbone before grinding her knee in between Weiss' legs.

She could feel the wetness in her panties as she heard her girlfriend's moan, so she dared grind rougher. This time, they were absolutely sure they wouldn't be walked in, so the white-haired girl moaned with any restriction.

 _Dammit, she's so sexy…_

Yang loved it when Weiss let her hair down; she looked at least a hundred times sexier when she did that. She released her pinning and proceeded to take off the blue dress Weiss was wearing, revealing a pair of fancy white colored bra and panties. Yang was amazed by how hot Weiss was now; it wasn't like she never seen her naked before because they showered together due to Weiss' condition, but seeing her lying like this on the mattress was a totally different thing.

The blonde could feel the heiress lifting up her yellow tank top then proceeded to touch those hard rock abs.

"I love your abs." Weiss said seductively as her hands began to wander to a higher place, "And your girls."

"Heh." The blonde put her left hand on the ribbon of Weiss' panties, teasing the girl, "I bet you want me inside of you now aren't you? You kinky little princess~"

"S…shut up you perverted dragon."

"Is that a no?" She released her grip and looked at Weiss, licking her lips.

"…" Weiss turned to a side, blushing as she huffed, "Whatever. Just eat me already."

"That's my naughty angel~"

#

"Weiss…Weiss, wake up!"

Snow angel was tired from last night's activity. Her eyelids were heavy and she didn't want to struggle opening them – all she wanted was a good rest. She never expected Yang to have such incredible stamina and had sent her into endless ecstasy the whole night.

And Dust she was tired. Like, really tired.

"Weiss! If you don't wake up we'll miss the sunrise! C'mon!"

Weiss groaned.

"Weissy~"

Weiss groaned louder.

"Weissicle~"

Weiss groaned even louder.

Silence.

A few seconds had passed but Yang didn't say anything and Weiss had began to worry. She turned around only to meet a blonde with an evil smirk on her pale face.

"Oho. Princess can't stand the silent treatment." Yang teased. Weiss scowled and turned around, back facing her.

Yang took this chance to make a mark on Weiss' back, startling the girl. After she was satisfied with that angry bite mark she smirked and lifted the princess in a bridal style, though both were still completely naked. The chilling morning air had invaded them so the blonde took the blanket and wrapped them up while walking outside.

Weiss wanted to struggle out and continue her sleep but she had no choice now; both source of her warmth would be gone if she insisted. They sat on the blanket and Yang had shifted their positions so that Weiss' back was facing her; she knew warmth spread faster on the back and she didn't want her precious little angel to be vulnerable to the cold.

It was still dark but soon a crack of sunlight had emerged from the horizon and soon a huge fireball rose, illuminating the sky with a vast of red, orange, yellow, purple and pink. The ocean had reflected the sunlight and the majestic wonder in front of them had doubled.

"Happy birthday Weiss."

"Huh?" Weiss turned and the blonde had assisted her so that she could totally face her.

"I didn't get to wish you during your birthday." Yang pressed her forehead against her lover's, "So I'm just gonna pretend that today is your birthday, but it's only for me alone. The next year, we will celebrate your birthday with the family but during this particular day…we'll celebrate another round with…y'know, just us. Here."

Weiss smiled and gave the blonde a peck on the lips, "You dolt."

"But I'm your dolt." Yang gave her a sheepish smile and leaned forward to kiss her. Weiss eagerly returned the kiss and had wrapped her hands around the blonde's neck. When the kiss got more passionate, the blonde had used both her hands to cup Weiss' cheek – however, she felt Weiss flinched upon the contact.

She immediately knew the reason as she quickly moved her arm away from Weiss.

"I'm sorry Weiss…I'm really sorry. I forgot my prosthetic is cold…"

Her arm wasn't cold because she had wrapped them around Weiss for quite some time, but her fake palm wasn't covered so it had absorbed the coldness of the surrounding air fully.

She looked away from the snow angel guiltily while silently blaming herself. Weiss just shook her head and held her prosthetic palm with both her hands.

"No it isn't. It isn't at all Yang. You brought me back to life with those gentle and warm hands of yours." She smiled and buried herself in the blonde's chest, "And most importantly…you've got a fiery heart that no one else in this world has."

Yang didn't know why but she had cried. The tears were warm rolling down her cheek and she sobbed. She hugged Weiss tightly with her left hand and planted kisses on the top of her head, whispering, "Thank you…thank you so much Weiss."

"I love you too my sun little dragon."

They shared another kiss before going back to the cabin, getting ready to go back home.

Yang carried Weiss on her back again as they walked down the hill, both ready to spend the rest of their lives together with each other – the many tomorrows that they would no longer have to go through alone.

 **#**

 **The end! Thank you for the readers who read this all the way to the end!**

 **And sorry for not writing the 'endless ecstasy' in detail, I want this to remain T rating XD. And Weiss is definitely a kinky little princess, even in the show. Hehe.**

 **Also, remember during chapter 3 Weiss had this monologue of 'Do I love Yang? Do Yang love me?', the first part was the flashbacks of the night at chapter 2. She had confirmed she loves Yang but she still questions if she loves Yang in chapter 3. For those of you who're confused, let me tell you the reason. Even if you love someone and you've confirmed it, saying it out is a different thing. You'll start to question yourself if you really love someone, partly because you're afraid of rejection. That's what happened to Weiss.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**


End file.
